Escoje Gamma
by LuciaySol
Summary: Gamma sale con Beta pero Zanarck lo confunde -¿Zanarck es idiota o que? -GAMMA, NO ME IGNORES


**Hola, soy Sol con un fanfic que en realidad no me gustó como me quedo pero tuve esa idea en la mente como por durante 2 meses así que finalmente lo escribí…no se mucho sobre las personalidades de Gamma y Zanarck, así que lo siento si no me salieron bien…**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de level-5**

**(Pokemon y Corazón de Melón tampoco por si acaso…)**

Gamma estaba con Zanarck (uno de sus mejores amigos) mientras jugaba con su vieja 3DS(recordemos que son del futuro los muy malditos) que había heredado cuando era pequeño

-¿A qué juegas? –Preguntó el de pelo verde casi sin interés recostado al lado suyo

-El juego también es heredado…"Pokemon Alpha Saphire"…parece realmente viejo…-Contestó con el mismo interés que el otro

-Entonces ¿Te aburres?

-Algo así ¿Por?

-Porque podrías dejar eso y hacerle algo de comer al gran yo…

-¡Hey! Si crees que puedes…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase sonó su celular y el chico de cabellos puntiagudos tomó el teléfono levantándose del sofá.

-Es un menaje de Beta…-comentó el de pelo blanco y luego suspiró

-¿Te tienes que ir de nuevo?-dijo Zanarck algo molesto

Gamma sonrió antes de contestar

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Es mi novia después de todo…

-Podrías quedarte un poco mas…-comentó el "sin nombre" levantándose y acercándose a él

-Si no voy ahora ella se enfadará –Contestó guardando sus cosas en una mochila

-Gamma… ¿Por qué la aceptaste? –Preguntó Zanarck tomando su brazo

Gamma zafó su brazo algo molesto y se puso la mochila

-Ella se me declaró…no es que esté en desacuerdo…-Dijo el de ojos claros desviando un poco la mirada

-Ya veo…

El peli verde oscuro se acercó un poco más al pálido, y agarrando su barbilla lo beso, en ese momento Gamma lo aparta rápidamente

-Quisiera que estés en desacuerdo con Beta…

Gamma (sonrojado), estaba sorprendido y enfadado al mismo tiempo. Al no saber que decir que decir decidió huir alexymente (las que juegan Corazón de Melón me entenderán)

-Gamma…-Murmuró Zanarck mientras veía al peli blanco alejarse

~Gamma un rato después paseando con Beta~

-¿Sabes? ¡Podríamos salir el miércoles! –Comentaba la chica de ojos violetas- Habrá una oferta y…

*En la mente de Gamma*

¿Qué rayos le pasa? ¿Por qué Zanarck hizo eso? ¿Acaso es un completo idiota? ¿Qué se le pasó por la mente? "Oh, sería muy gracioso ¡Besaré a Gamma! ¡Así no querrá ver mi cara ni en chibi! No se si alguien pueda pensar así realmente…

-¡Gamma!- escuché una voz proveniente de una peli celeste

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunté sacado de mis pensamientos

-¡No me estabas prestando atención! ¡Jo! ¡¿Por qué siempre que…

-Lo siento…

-Supongo…que si te arrepientes está bien…

-Si me arrepiento… -Susurré para mí

"Quisiera que estés en desacuerdo con Beta…"esas palabras no salen de mi cabeza…¡Ese idiota de Zanarck!...

-¡¿Me estás ignorando de nuevo?!

-Ah…

-¡Siempre haces eso!... Yo empiezo a hablar y tú pones esa cara de gay y no me escuchas –Se quejaba la chica de ojos violeta inflando sus mejillas

-¡¿Gay?! –Dije sorprendido

-Si… ¡Ah!, ¡No te lo tomes a mal! Es solo una opinión…

-¡Beta!

-¿S-si?

-¡Ya me tengo que ir! ¡Sayonara! –Dije saludando mientras corría

~En casa de Gamma~

-¡Así que Zanarck es gay! ¡No lo esperaba de él! Seguramente estaba despechado y…es….un tipo muy raro…

Escuché el timbre y fui a abrir la puerta, era él, rápidamente la cerré y él empezó a hablar por detrás

-Gamma…lo siento…en verdad creo que no te gusta Beta y…¡Puede que me gustes! Quiero hablar contigo más tarde…

¡¿Puede?! ¡¿Me besa y solo dice "puede"?!

Abrí la puerta pero ya se había ido, la cerré nuevamente y me senté en el piso…tal vez el también me gusta un poco...

Escuché el teléfono y lo abrí… era Beta… "Gamma~, ¡ven a mi casa un rato!. Beta~" suspiré…supongo que tengo que elegir todo en un día…

_ . _

*Narración normal*

Después de correr como un desgraciado**(si preguntan si, era necesario poner la palabra desgraciado)**(no tiene edad para conducir) se detuvo frente a una casa y tocó la puerta

-¡Gamma! Te ves exhausto, pasa…

-No es necesario…

-¿Estás bien?

-Beta…quiero que…terminemos –dijo al fin

-Pero ¡¿Por qué?!

-Es que…estoy…enamorado de Zanarck –El de pelo blanco se sonroja mientras lo dice

-¡YA VEO! –Dijo Beta en tono amenazante

-No…estás enojada ¿verdad?... –Preguntó Gamma tratando de tranquilizarla

-¡¿Qué?! NOOO…-Comenzó a decir de manera irónica-¡PERO SI NO TE VAS EN 5 SEG LLAMARÉ A ALPHA! ¡Me debe un favor!...1…2…

Pero el chico ya no podía oírla, estaba corriendo nuevamente mientras que la chica lo miraba con odio

-Gamma…idiota… -Murmuró la peli celeste antes de romperse a llorar

_ . _

Después de estar en casa de Beta descansó un rato…sentía que había corrido más que en todos los entrenamientos del año, pero al fin había llegado a casa de Zanarck y toco el timbre

-¡Ga…

Antes de que el de pelo verde terminara de decir su nombre Gamma se había lanzado a abrazarlo

-Quiero quedarme contigo Zanarck…

-Ya veo…así que elegiste al grandioso yo…-Dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo

FIN

**¡Termine! Gracias por leer esto, ahora vamos a un asunto "serio".**

**Si alguien sabe de un fanfic de Alice Mare en español estaría muy agradecida de que me lo pasen…porfis~**

**Bye-bye**


End file.
